Parkers Family
by RDocinho
Summary: Kai Parker passando de todos os limites com suas sobrinhas gêmeas Lizzie e Josie.


**KAI**

Havia alguns anos que eu estava morando em Nova York, tacava terror naquela cidade, era o melhor lugar pra se viver, fiquei sabendo de fornte confiável que minhas sobrinhas estariam morando lá e resolvi fazer uma visitinha.

Ela um prédio simples sem porteiro, o interfone estava quebrado e a porta da frente aberta, "se fosse pra matar nem precisaria fazer esforço" pensei cmg, entrei e subi dois lances de escada até o apartamento no primeiro andar, bati na porta e esperei

Um linda mocinha loira abriu a porta, olhei de cima a baixo e sorri pra ela.

•• **_Oi... nossa, não imaginei que estivesse tão crescida... e .. linda.. Elizabeth né? Sou Malachai, pode me chamar de Kai_**

Mantive um sorriso malicioso nos lábios enquanto falava com ela e estendi a mão ao me apresentar, senti a mão dela na minha e segurei firme sem querer soltar.

 **•• _Não vai me convidar pra entrar? Não se deixa a família parada na porta_**

 **LIZZIE**

Abri a porta e deparei com aquele monumento de homem parado bem na minha frente, meu queixo quase caiu, as palavras dele indicavam q o mesmo me conhecia, mas eu me lembraria de um pedaço de mau caminho daqueles, Malachai, aquele nome não me era estranho, sorri sem mostrar os dentes e segurei sua mão tentando me lembrar de onde o conhecia, foi quando falou sobre família que me toquei quem estava na minha frente segurando persistentemente a minha mão sem querer soltar, me assustei um pouco no inicio, meu coração gelou, havia ouvido falar coisas horríveis sobre ele, até q tentou nos matar antes desmo de nascer

•• ** _O que vc quer cmg?_**

Falei tentando me soltar do aperto firme da sua mão.

 **KAI**

Sorri ao perceber a reação assustada dela, pelo jeito havia me reconhecido, e sabia bem quem eu sou, fui soltando a mao dela aos poucos enquanto falava.

•• **_Relaxa, não vim te fazer mal, pelo contrário, só quero fazer as pazes com a única família que me resta. Podemos conversar?_**

Olhei no fundo dos olhos dela ao falar, queria passar confiança, tentei ser o mais transparente possível.

 **LIZZIE**

Ele não parecia ser tudo aquilo que falaram, além do mais é um gato, dei espaço pra ele entrar e o olhei.

•• **_Entra Kai_**

Falei com firmeza, tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, assim q ele entrou fechei a porta, vi ele de costas indo até a sala e direcionei meu olhar ate aquele bumbum redondinho que sobressaía na calça Jeans apertada, mordi o lábio inferior sorrindo do pensamento, "minha nossa, que homem!"

•• **_e... vc quer conversar sobre o q?_**

Falei caminhando devagar na direção dele com as mãos pra trás aparentando um olhar totalmente inocente e sorri de leve sem mostrar os dentes quando ele olhou pra mim.

 **KAI**

Entrei olhando o pequeno apartamento, era bem aconchegante, me virei pra olha-la, _deslizei meu olhar por todo seu corpo, ela estava com um vestido curto preto com alguns botões abertos no decote, aquele olhar inocente que ela lançou me deu a sensação que era só pra provocar, será que eu estava fantasiando de mais ou minha sobrinha super gostosinha estava interessada em mim? Por via das dúvidas retribuí o olhar com um toque de malícia no leve sorriso de lado que apareceu em meus lábios

 ** _•• Esta sozinha... cadê sua irmã?_**

Me aproximava devagar com as mãos nos bolsos enquanto falava sem tirar os olhos dela, parei bem perto da mesma ouvindo sua resposta e sorri satisfeito com o que ouvi.

 **LIZZIE**

Estava meio perdida naquele olhar, aquele sorriso malicioso naquela boquinha bem feita me chamou atenção.

•• **_Josie foi até a faculdade, não deve demorar, mas acho que é tempo o suficiente pra ficarmos a vontade_**

Retribuia o sorriso malicioso e mordi o lábio descendo meu olhar ate a boca dele, queria deixar minhas intenções bem claras, ele me atraía, e muito.

 **KAI**

Colocaram logo quem pra passar por tanta tentação, logo eu? Jamais. Nem pensei suas vezes quando vi ela morder os lábios olhando minha boca, toquei seu rostinho delicado e aproximei iniciando um bjo, a princípio tranquilo, até perceber ela retribuir, aí o quadro mudou, deslizei a mão que estava em seu rosto pra baixo do seu cabelo e puxei um pouco, mordi seu lábio e sorri

•• **_Vc é uma tentação Elisabeth_**

Sussurrei em seu ouvido visando seu pescoço, tinha vontade de morde-lo, levei meus lábios até ele e chupei com vontade e acabei deixando marcado.

 **LIZZIE**

Senti o beijo dele e não pensei duas vezes, apenas retribuí, logo foi ficando mais intenso, sua mão puxou meu cabelo de um jeito que meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, senti ele morder meu lábio e sorri, seus olhos ficavam no meu pescoço, naquele momento achei q ele fosse me morder, foi uma mistura de desejo e adrenalina, naquele momento eu queria tudo com ele.

•• **_Kai... pode morder_**

Vi o olhar de satisfação do mesmo que logo me pegou no colo e se sentou no sofá, vi sua face vampira e na sequência senti seus dentes no meu pescoço, senti uma dor ardente que fez um grito curto e agudo sair dos meus lábios, apertei os olhos e mordi os lábios tentando não esboçar nenhuma reação negativa.

 **KAI**

Sentia o sangue dela descer pela minha garganta, refrescante como água, não demorei muito, não queria deixá-la fraca, queria ela bem disposta pra o que estava por vir, passei a língua no ferimento e a olhei com um sorriso malicioso, tirei minha camisa e posicionei minhas mãos em suas pernas na medida da Barra do vestido curto q ela usava, senti ela reaproximar nossos labios voltando a me beijar, era uma garotinha bem esperta, retribuí o beijo deixando que minhas mãos explicassem o território, subia seu vestido até minhas mãos chegarem na sua bunda e apertei, percebi um detalhe importante que me fez parar o beijo.

•• **_Tá sem calcinha safadinha..? Que delícia..._**

Falei de forma carinhosa e sorri, continuei subindo as mais pela cintura dela até tirar seu vestido a deixando completamente nua, olhei seu corpo por um momento, era tão perfeito, tão firme, não resisti àqueles seios me chamando e comecei a chupa-los, foi quando ouvi o barulho da porta, levantei apenas o olhar sem parar os movimentos com a língua, quem ousava atrapalhar aquele momento em família?

 **JOSIE**

Cheguei mais cedo da faculdade, ouvi uns gemidos por trás da porta, Lizzie se divertindo de novo com algum gatinho, fiquei imaginando se deveria entrar ou não, da última vez havia sido delicioso, "pq não repetir a dose?" Pensei... Os ruídos estavam me deixando excitada, mordi o lábio e resolvi entrar, devagar e sem barulho, Lizzie não percebeu minha presença, já o rapaz... lançou um olhar direto pra mim, desconfiei q fosse um ser sobrenatural, pra ter uma audição tão boa.

Me aproximei da Lizzie, minha irmã tinha um corpo lindo, adorava olha-la, toca-la, vi ela olhar pra trás, sorri pra ela e afastei seu cabelo do pescoço.

•• **_Não parem por minha causa, pelo contrário_**

Não terminei a frase e já dei um beijo no pescoço da Lizzie, deslizei as mãos por sua cintura subindo ate seus seios, olhei o rapaz que nos olhava de um jeito cheio de malícia, eu reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar, apenas fiquei calada e olhei pra Lizzie, toquei seu rosto iniciando um beijo calmo massageando seus seios de forma delicada.

 **Lizzie**

Olhei surpresa ao ouvir a voz da Josir, sorri com sua resposta e olhei o Kai, senti os bjos da Josie no meu pescoço e meu corpo se arrepiou, suas mãos subiram até maus seios, meus mamilos já estavam duros só com o toque dela, virei meu rosto e a bjei, sai do colo do Kai e fui tirando a roupa dela peca por peça, eu adorava o corpo da minha irmã, e deliciava com sua boquinha, seu bjo era incrível, olhei o Kai já despido no sofá, seu membro era enorme e delicioso

•• **_Eu vou te chupar todinho_**

Mordi o lábio com malícia, me ajoelhei, comecei a chupar com vontade levando o membro dele até minha garganta, senti a Josie atrás de mim começar a me chupar, a boquinha dela me levava a loucura, dava gemidos abafados ainda chupando o kai.

 **KAI**

Estava me deliciando com aquela cena, as duas pareciam bem a vontade uma com a outra, como se não fosse a primeira vez que estavam juntas, abri minha calça e fui tirando enquanto observava as duas nuas se beijando na minha frente, vi a Lizzie me olhar e falar

•• **_Então vem, chupa gatinha_**

Vi ela se ajoelhar, se inclinou ficando de quatro e começou a passar a língua no meu pau, suspirei com um gemido, passei a mão no rosto dela e deslizei até o cabelo puxando delicadamente enquanto ela começava a chupar, vi a Josie se aproximar da irmã chupando ela, sorri e fiquei observando, ela parecia se familiarizar bem com aquela situação, voltei a olhar a Lizzie quase engolindo meu pau chupando com vontade, estava ficando louco de tanto prazer

•• **_Garotinha gulosa, divide o brinquedinho com sua irmã_**

Olhei a Josie

•• **_vem cá querida, me mostra o essa boquinha sabe fazer..._**

sorri com malícia vendo ela engatinhar até mim.

 **JOSIE**

Deixei a Lizzie tirar minha roupa, logo depois vi ela se ajoelhar e começar a chupar o Kai, não resisti vendo ela naquela posição, me posicionei atrás dela e comecei a chupar sua bucetinha pequena e clara, adorava fazer aquilo, movimentava minha língua penetrando nela quando ouvi o Kai me chamar, sorri com malícia e fui engatinhando até ele, Lizzie e eu começamos a passar a língua pela extensão do seu membro, dividimos o pau dele como se fosse um sorvete, revezavamos chupando com vontade.

 **KAI**

A Lizzie é linda, mas eu fiquei intrigado com o jeitinho da Josie, até por que adoro uma morena, fiquei olhando as duas dividindo meu pau, estava maravilhoso, olhei pra Josie por um tempo e sorri de lado com malícia pra ela

•• **_Eii.. vem aqui, fica de quatro pra mim vem_**

Falei pra ela e esperei a mesma se posicionar com aquela bundinha linda empinada no meu rosto, tinha uma bucetinha tão linda, Lizzie continuou me chupando, eu por outro lado me deliciando na intimidade da Josie, era tão saborosa e pequena, já comecei a me imaginar dentro dela, minha língua se divertia entrando e saindo dela

•• **_Quero foder vc_**

Foi espontâneo na minha fala, olhei pra Lizzie e falei pra ela vir pro lugar da Josie

•• **_vem cá, deixa eu chupar vc_**

Logo elas trocaram de lugar, Lizzie ficou de quatro pra mim enquanto a Josie sentou no meu membro quicando em cima dele, aquilo estava incrível, as duas eram deliciosas.

 **LIZZIE**

A boca do Kai era incrível, estava de quatro enquanto ele explorava todos os cantos, parecia que ele queria me engolir do jeito que chupava, era delicioso, rebolava na boca dele, olhei por cima do ombro e vi a Josie quicando em cima dele, ela é incrível, me dava mais prazer ainda ve-la nua assim se entregando, eu adorava ver a Josie nua. Me levantei e dei um beijo nela, olhei pra ela e sorri

• ** _• Deita meu amor_**

Vi ela se deitar no sofá, o Kai voltou a meter nela e eu posicionei minha intimidade no rosto dela, adorava o jeito como ela chupava, conseguia ser melhor que qualquer outro, até mesmo que o Kai, rebolava no rosto dela enquanto minhas mãos massageavam meus seios, gemia de prazer com aquela sensação deliciosa, a língua da minha irmã era incrível

 **JOSIE**

Adorava chupar a Lizzie, ela era incrível, ainda mais naquela situação, sentindo o Kai dentro de mim, o pau dele deslizava na minha bucetinha de um jeito delicioso, gemia de forma abafada alternando com a língua na intimidade da Lizzie, era prazer de mais em um momento só

Em alguns minutos trocamos de lugar, Lizzie precisava sentir aquele pau gostoso, ela ficou de quatro no sofá enquanto ele fodia ela, eu me deitei novamente dando liberdade pra minha irmãzinha me chupar, não ia aguentar muito tempo, já estava no meu limite, louca pra gozar

•• **_Isso Lizzie... assim, continua assim, eu vou gozar.._**

Falei com desejo sentindo ela intensificar os movimentos de propósito pra que eu chegasse ao meu apse, e não demorou muito pra isso acontecer, gemia alto com o orgasmo intenso que invadiu meu corpo

 **KAI**

Aquela cena estava deliciosa, Lizzie tinha uma bucetinha suculenta que deu vontade de gozar na hora que entrei, me segurei pra fazer a linda loirinha chegar a seu apse primeiro, Josie já se contorci de prazer com a boca da irmã em sua intimidade, sorri com malícia vendo aquela cena, era linda de mais aquela morena, intensifique os movimentos ao perceber a Lizzie aumentar os gemidos

•• **_Goza tbm loirinha.. goza pro titio Kai Vai_**

Falei com a voz cheia de desejo, não demorou muito pra sentir a bucetinha dela escorrer e pulsar de prazer, apenas fui diminuindo a velocidade aos poucos até ela se acalmar

 **LIZZIE**

Não resisti a tanto prazer, o Kai Me fodia como ninguém, gozei muito, foi maravilhoso, Josie e eu nos posicionamos de joelhos no chão pra que ele gosasse em nos, não demorou muito e nos banhamos com seu gozo quente e delicioso, aquela foi uma tarde deliciosa que eu ia querer muito repetir.

 ** __FIM_**


End file.
